


100 Prompts Bat-Family Challenge

by IceMakeSnake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lots of Random Oneshots, M/M, Multi, Pairings and Characters added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMakeSnake/pseuds/IceMakeSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Themes, set in the DCU, primarily focused on the Bat Family. Each one-shot features at least one character from the Bat Fam (Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain and Alfred Pennyworth) with cameos from Kon-El, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Kara Zor-El, Roy Harper, Zatanna Zatara, Selina Kyle and Wally West, as well as some familiar Gotham Baddies. <strong>*currently undergoing massive revisions and restructuring*</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purple

**Author's Note:**

> The Complete Theme List is posted in Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie isn't very fond of the original costume.  
> Steph & Babs

               Stephanie Brown frowned thoughtfully at the display case in front on her, examining the suit it housed with a critical gaze. There was nothing _wrong_ with Barbara’s design, not really. Except…

               She clicked her tongue in frustration. "I look terrible in yellow."

               "You're blonde," Barbara replied dryly.

               "So?" Steph arched a carefully tweezed eyebrow. “That’s why.”

               The former Batgirl sighed, choosing to abandon that line of reasoning. "Is this really going to cause a problem?"

               "Maybe," her pupil retorted sullenly, arms folded over her chest.

               The redhead rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to Bruce."

               "Tell him I want purple," Stephanie blurted quickly.

               "Purple?"

               "Yeah, it's my favorite!" The blonde grinned, spinning a small circle in front of the case, arms spread. “Haven’t you seen my Spoiler suit?”

               Barbara grinned, shaking her head fondly at the teen’s enthusiasm. "You're gonna be really great, Batgirl."

               Steph smiled broadly, skipping towards her. "Thank you, Babsie." She leaned over, hair falling in waves around her face as she pressed her lips to the older woman’s temple. "I'm gonna go now."

               She skipped and swished out of the Cave, all smiles and youth and energy, and Barbara laughed softly, smiling fondly. "Well, have fun."

                _I hope we don’t end up regretting this, Stephanie..._

               Slowly, Orace wheeled herself out of the Cave as well.


	2. 2

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	3. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon makes amazing breakfasts – a perfect start to the morning after a long night.  
> (Tim/Kon)

              Kon whistles, flipping the iron mold open with practiced precision in the flick of his wrist. Perfect. He smiles proudly, depositing the newly formed food onto the plate with its equally perfect fellows.

              Tim comes shuffling into the kitchen, scrubbing at half-lidded eyes and hair disheveled, wearing Kon's shirt. "Smells good," he yawns, stretching, and the too-large shirt slides up and reveals a few inches of creamy thigh.

              Kon swallows. "Uh...waffles," he coughs, clearing his throat, and blushes lightly at his lack of articulacy.

              Tim smiles, kissing his boyfriend's cheek as he takes the offered plate. "Thanks."

              They set the table, and Kon watches Tim smear butter on the waffles and cut them into perfect little squares, only half focused as a memory of Tim the night before burns in the front of his brain. The lithe raven spread beneath him, positively glowing with lust....

              "You look hungry." Tim states quietly, off-handedly, but they both know what he's really saying.

              "Maybe I am," Kon counters, smirking.

              The smirk drops off his face when Tim arches a brow and lifts his fork, tongue poking out to wrap around a piece of the waffle and draw it into his mouth. He makes a sound that Kon decides should be illegal, something between a needy whine and a pleasured groan, and it's all the metahuman can do not to dive across the table. Tim draws the fork back out, tongue wrapping around each tine, licking the utensil in a sinful, teasing manner.

              "Y-You," The super stammers, watching his boyfriend taunt him. "C'mere."

              Breakfast is momentarily forgotten as Kon pushes the food aside and drags Tim straight across the table and into his lap, kissing him soundly. He grins when he realizes Tim tastes like waffles and syrup.


	4. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the grey areas in human nature, Jason knows better than most that laughter can be worn in many shades.

               Jason used to love to laugh. When he was younger, back before he’d even heard of Batman, his mother would tell him – when she was lucid enough – that when she brought him home from the hospital, the first noise he had made was a laugh. She told him that story time after time because that was something she liked to do – repeat the same stories over and over. Sometimes he wondered if that was just how her drug-addled mind remembered things, by repeating them to keep them fresh.

                She used to laugh at the strangest things, too. She would be on the floor when he came home, drunk or drugged or both, and when he would help her onto the couch or into her bed, his mother would laugh. At the shadows, or the way the light moved, or a noise in the street outside. She would giggle herself to sleep, and have no memory of anything in the morning. Jason was positive she only laughed when she was too messed up to know why, because in the light of day their situation was too grim for any sort of mirth.

                He grew to love laughing – because it was such a rare commodity in his life, Jason came to live for the things that brought a smile to his face. Maybe a joke someone told on the bus, or a comic in the newspaper. Later, it came from flying high above the streets, feeling free and powerful; from the thrill of the chase and the sense of pride cleaning up the trash in their city.

               And it always started with a grin that split his lips, unbidden, and then a chuckle, and then he would be laughing out loud, chest warm from the happiness and the exertion. Laughter felt good, made him feel like nothing else did; made him feel safe, and lighter than air.

                And then he was robbed of that comfort.

                The Joker loved to laugh too – but he loved to find his laughter in the pain and misery of others. His laughter was cold and empty, a half-assed mockery of the laughter Jason knew. It was vicious, loud and harsh and rude, a jarring noise that ripped the air and the senses and set nerves on edge. It was a sinister sound that made laughter seem dirty. The Joker had laughed as he took a crowbar to Jason’s ribs, spine, legs, and neck. He laughed while he beat the life and fight out of a teenaged boy.

                He laughed when he set the charges and blew up the building, and he laughed while Batman dug through the rubble. Laughed while Bruce cried for his dead son. Laughter became tinged with darkness then, one that Jason still wasn’t able to scrub off even now.

                Years later, after he died and came back and came to terms with his death and moved on, he was still reserved with his laughter. It was given rarely – had to be hard earned and pulled from him like pulling teeth. Dick had made it a challenge to try and get a laugh from his ‘younger bro’ whenever their paths crossed, but only Tim and Barbara were even able to wrangle a smile from the stoic former Robin. Alfred had mentioned on more than one occasion that he missed Jason’s youthful outlook and humor – Jason missed it to.

                His laughter had changed, in ways that he hated. He seldom let others hear it, because it unsettled even him. Once, he had laughed freely – loud and joyful and uncaring if he even had a reason to laugh. But now his laughter was sharp; a harsh bark of a noise that said more than anything else that he had been changed, tainted by the Joker and what he had done. Years later, laughter still made him twitch if he wasn’t expecting it, made him jump if it was too loud, and made him cringe if it came from his own lips. The Joker had robbed him of his life, and inadvertently of one of the few comforts he’d ever known. He had broken Jason’s body intentionally, but it was an unintended wound that still hurt to this day.

               The irony almost made him laugh.


	5. 5

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	6. 6

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	7. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best things in life make you feel like the worst.  
> (Jason/Damian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Mildly Graphic Sex; Underage

              Jason lays panting on his back, staring up at an evil angel and wishing this felt more wrong. What kind of man is he to enjoy this? To want this?

              Damian licks a trail of fire from his collarbone to his jugular, and Jason growls as he grips the teen's hips. He's only seventeen, his mind whispers, but Damian latches onto his throat and he hisses. Seventeen or not, the kid is good at this. There might be shallow welts on the slender boy's hips, but Jason will deny that he put them there. He’ll deny it like both their lives depend on it, because they very well might.

              "Damian," he groans, voice rough. The teen smirks, and Jason nips at his lips, drawing a growl from the other as the larger man rolls them. Pinning Damian's wrists with one hand, he sinks his teeth into that expanse of silky flesh at his jugular, sucking hard. The resulting gasp in his ear goes straight to his groin, and he groans. Releasing his grip, Jason pulls Damian up by the back of his neck, kissing him harshly. The younger boy responds eagerly, shifting into Jason's lap, and his groin bumps Jason's as he tangles his fingers in the older man's hair. Heart racing, Jason moans, skin nearly burning off with a mixture of desire and guilt.

              This is so wrong, even as Damian feels so right, naked in his lap. The stammering beat of his heart as he preps the boy is unhealthy in more ways than one. Thrusting his fingers in and out of that tight warmth is blindingly delicious, and tearing his soul apart.

              But really, he never had much of a soul to begin with.

              Their eyes meet in a searing gaze; a single moment of clarity in this passionate fog, and Jason knows Damian loves him. Even with the age gap, his father's disapproval, and the turmoil within the once-dead man, Damian loves him. It's twisted and so bad for both of them, but it's what he craves. It's the one thing Jason will admit he needs. He lines himself up, never breaking eye contact, and rolls his hips sharply. His dick slips inside, thrust up and buried to the hilt, and he moans long and low as Damian whimpers. The younger's eyes slip closed, and he arches his back, pressing all his weight down on the penetrating organ.

              "Jason," he moans, voice heady and sharp. The sound makes the older man throb inside velvet heat, and Damian pants and squirms. "Jason, move!"

              He obliges, lifting the smaller man by the hips and pulling him down to meet hard upward thrusts. Damian keens, gasping and writhing. This is so wrong, so fabulous, so immoral, and so wonderful. His heart aches a little, and Jason isn't sure if it's caused by his self-loathing or the intense affection he feels for this younger man. Damian moans and bounces on his cock, and Jason locks the thoughts away. Now is the time for sex, for raw emotion and sensation, and love. Later there will be cuddling, soft kisses and touches, and sweet words.

              Even later there will be doubt, and shame and guilt. But he will only indulge his insecurities and blackened soul when Damian is sleeping peacefully, curled against his side. He won’t say he loves him yet, he can’t. Not when he continually hopes Damian will move on to someone better; more suitable. Someone less broken, even though losing Damian will break the last tenuous bit of spirit Jason clings to. He can’t say he loves him, but there is never, ever, regret. Because as wicked as this makes him feel, it also makes him feel complete.


	8. 8

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	9. 9

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	10. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is hope, even for the dead.  
> Damian and mild Jason/Cas

              Jason kicked a rock across the ground, the motion drawing his attention to his shoes. The worn sneakers were scuffed, dirty, and falling apart in places, well worn by time. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford new ones, but these had…sentimental value. These were the sneakers he’d been wearing the night he had entered the Batcave as Robin and never came back out. He needed new shoes. The breeze blew across his bare chest, ruffling the too-long strands of still-damp hair that brushed against his neck and cheeks. He needed a haircut, too.

              The bleak stretch of time before the first weak rays of winter dawn was one of the few times that Jason felt at ease in Gotham. He often came to the docks around this time, to swim and be alone with his thoughts before the people of the city woke up and brought painful memories into the day with them.

              A slight whistling sound caught the edges of his hearing, and he stepped to the side, snagging Damian's wrist as the teen tried to sneak attack him. He dangled his ‘assailant’ just barely off the ground. "Hey, Little Bat."

              "Drop me, Todd." Ever the imperious tone.

              Jason shrugged, lips quirking up as he released the glaring boy. "Sorry; habit."

              Damian was in his street clothes, tailored dark-wash jeans and a gray designer hoodie, sleeves shoved up to his elbows.

              "Where's the lovely Cassie?" The elder queried, to a shrug from the smaller boy.

              "Cassandra," the woman in question corrected, flicking behind Jason’s ear as she stepped around him. As usual, she wore all black: a turtleneck sweater and dark jeans with tall, leather boots, a loose, gauzy scarf draped around her pale throat. "Where's your shirt, Jason?"

              He shrugged. "I dunno. I was busy swimming."

              "In December."

              "Yes."

              Damian scoffed, "You're an idiot, Todd." Then he frowned. "We're all idiots. Why do we still do this?"

              "What, seventeen is too old to give a shit?"

              "No," he stuck his tongue out at Jason as if the action solidified his ‘maturity’. "I just wonder why we still come here. What does it matter anymore?"

              Jason sighed. "Maybe I don't know either, Little Bat."

              Cas faced them both, unwinding her scarf and wrapping it around Jason's neck. "You will freeze."

              "Nah, I'm okay," he responded automatically, shrugging, but it was soft, warm, and smelled like Cas, so he left it.

              She looked at them both fondly. "There is a reason to return each year. We come to prove a point, that even those of us who are lost and broken...can find a purpose." Her hand reached out and carefully cupped Damian's cheek. "Your father saved the three of us, and gave us a choice where we had none. He gave us each a future."

              Cas turned away, gazing across the harbor as the breeze ruffled her dark hair. "We do this to remember that once, we were drowning. But now we owe our lives to Bruce Wayne. That we are here shows there is hope even for the dead."

              There was silence, except for the gentle splash of water against the dock. Jason stepped forward, clearing the emotional blockage from his throat and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Beautiful speech, Cassie."

              "Cassandra," she murmured half-heartedly, leaning into him. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. A shuffling sound followed as Damian came up beside them, grasping Cas's hand. Everything was a mess, but at the same time it was perfect. Together, they watched another new day break.


	11. 11

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	12. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick introduces Cas to a new food.  
> (Dick/Cas)

                “Mmm,” Cas smiled, savoring the rich taste blooming across her taste buds.

                “I know!” Dick agreed, popping another chocolate from its wrapper.

                They had been relaxing in the sitting room at Wayne Manor, Dick lounging on one corner of the couch reading a magazine and Cas flipping through various books that she had brought from the library. He had been a bit startled when Cas crawled across the couch to plop her head in the older man’s lap, but how could he refuse those big, curious eyes when Cas asked so politely and sweetly if they could try “chock-latt”?

                So the former Robin had more than happy to go retrieve a box of the requested sweets, and here they were a few moments later, the dark-haired young women’s eyes lighting up in pleasure at the taste.

                “Very good!” Cas licked at a smear on the corner of her lip, and Dick smiled.

                “And you can do lots of other things with it too,” He informed her, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. “Like bake cakes and cookies, or dip fruits in it after you melt it, or…”

                “Or?” The raven-haired beauty pressed.

                “Or this,” Dick smiled, popping the chocolate in her mouth and leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a sweet, sugary kiss. Cas blinked in slight surprise before opening her mouth to his questing tongue, reveling in the explosion of taste enhanced by touch. Her heart clenched with emotion and she was nearly overwhelmed.

                “Delicious, right?” Dick smiled as he pulled away, and Cas blushed.

                “I believe I truly enjoy chocolate.”


	13. 13

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	14. 14

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	15. 15

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	16. 16

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	17. 17

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	18. 18

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	19. 19

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	20. 20

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	21. 21

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	22. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark shows Bruce the stars in a new way.  
> (Clark/Bruce)

               Clark smiled as Bruce stared up at the stars. To the casual observer, the billionaire would appear bored, or disinterested. Clark knew better. He could see the carefully masked joy and wonder in the other man's eyes.

               "Clark?"

               "Hm?" They were sitting in the grass on a hill near the Wayne Manor, Clark reclining back on his elbows, Bruce sitting with his knees bent and chin resting on them. The reporter gazed lovingly at his stoic boyfriend, a dopey grin on his face.

               "Is it different? To be closer?"

               Bruce was fidgeting, which for him meant he had shifted into a more rigid posture and his fingers gripped his knees a bit harder.

               "To the stars?" Clark asked, a bit confused. “You've been in space before, Bruce.”

               “I know,” Bruce nodded, "But when you fly, do they look....different?"

               The metahuman considered this. "I....I guess they do, kind of..."

               The brooding man nodded curtly, as if the matter was finished. Clark thought for a moment and pushed himself up, rising to his feet. Bruce glanced up, cocking a brow in silent inquiry. Clark could read the question there; could see the tense line of his shoulders that reminded him that Bruce still had issues they needed to work through. Clark's heart melted a little.

               He extended a hand, smiling encouragingly, and his skin tingled as warm, pale skin slid against rough tan. "Come with me?"

               Bruce's eyes widened slightly, but he took a steadying breath and said solemnly, "Anywhere."

               Clark's heart melted at the complete acceptance, proof that Bruce was truly beginning to open up to him, to trust him. He pulled the other man to his feet, strong arms wrapping around his waist. With a soft smile, Bruce kissed him and Clark pushed off from the ground, rising slowly into the air. The Dark Knight's fingers tightened almost imperceptibly around his biceps. They ascended gradually, until they were at a decent height. Bruce looked down at the roof of his mansion, a good forty feet below them, and smiled slightly.

               Clark squeezed his waist. "You're looking the wrong way, Bruce."

               The other man obeyed, eyes lifting to the glittering expanse above them. He drew in a breath sharply, and Clark smiled broadly.

               "Well?" He prodded him gently. "Do you think it's different?"

               Bruce grinned softly. "Yes." He kissed the Man of Steel soundly, trusting his lover to keep him safe as he released his arms and threaded his fingers into thick, dark hair. "Thank you, Clark."

               The larger man smiled, tucking the other man lovingly against his broad chest as they drifted slowly in the air. "Anything for you, Bruce."


	23. 23

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	24. 24

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	25. 25

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	26. 26

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	27. 27

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	28. 28

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	29. 29

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	30. 30

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	31. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is like a snake.  
> mild Tim/Damian

              Tim watches Damian as the smaller boy shifts through his cool-down stretches.

              He's graceful and elegant in his movements, delicate and beautiful in his appearance. But Tim knows better. He's seen Damian snap bones like they’re toothpicks or pencils, seen him dismantle a man's weapon while choking him with his thighs. Seen him glaring down at him as he kneels on Tim's chest to pin him during training.

              The older boy shudders, a warm tingle racing along his spine as he stretches alongside the teen he knows is more weapon than child. Yet deadly as he is, Tim has also been privileged to see beyond that.

              He has seen the smaller boy curl up in Dick's lap and fall asleep after a long patrol, seen him tend and nurse and injured kitten until it was healthy and grown. Seen him stand silently as they buried that same cat after an illness two years later, chin wobbling slightly but refusing to cry.

              He's like a snake, Tim decides as the boy continues his routine. Strong, graceful, flowing. Beautiful to look at, impossible to fully tame. Fatal if you rub him the wrong way. He observes the other boy from the corner of his eye, smiling slightly.

              Damian turns to face him. "Can you stop analyzing me?" His voice is flat, clinical, but underneath Tim knows there is uncertainty; he can feel it.

              "No." Tim responds honestly, finishing up his movements. Because he knows he won't, and he doesn't make promises he won't keep. "It's amusing for me."

              "Is my foot up your ass going to be amusing?" The teen snarks, which Tim recognizes as a defense mechanism.

              "Shut up, Damian." He rolls his eyes. "We both know you like the attention, and it gives me something to do."

              Grabbing his towel from the bench, he rubs at his face, slinging the cloth over his shoulder as he steps off the mat, bare feet padding across wood floor. Damian does not follow and does not respond, and Tim smirks in small victory. If Damian is a snake, Tim is the anti-venom.


	32. 32

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	33. 33

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	34. 34

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	35. Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim was the first Robin to wear pants.  
> Tim & Damian

             It's not something they commonly discuss, but it hadn't completely escaped notice. The fact remained that Tim had been the first Robin to wear actual pants in his uniform.

             He hadn't even given it much thought, aside from the simple logic that covered legs added safety. Dick had some excuse – he was raised in a circus. And Jason could probably be chalked up to just following Dick’s lead.

             So despite _knowing_ Dick and Jason hadn't, Tim really never paid it much mind. And then he learned about the _photos_.

             Damian appeared at his side one night while Tim was curled up on a couch in the study, making practically no sound in his almost ominous approach. A scrapbook was clutched in his hands, and the older boy lifted a brow in silent question.

             "Grayson and Todd," the twelve year old intoned flatly, smirking.

             That was all Tim needed to hear to pique his interest, and after carefully marking his place he tossed his book on the table, reaching expectantly for the album. Quicker than Tim could blink, Damian had the book out of arm's reach, his unoccupied hand pressed firmly into the center of the older boy's chest. "Payment," he demanded curtly.

             Rolling his eyes, Tim sighed and pulled a Twix bar from his sweater pocket. Ever since he found out about Damian's sweet tooth, the child had been much easier to bribe. Tim had actually taken to carrying a few various candies in case the need arose – but never anything with crispy pieces.

             Snatching the candy, the pre-teen tossed the book to Tim and turned to leave. "That goes in the attic when you've finished. Back bookshelf."

             Vaguely listening, Tim sat down cross-legged and opened the book, only to burst out laughing immediately. Oh my god, they _so_ should have worn pants. He noted that some pictures had been removed, and proceeded to follow Damian's example, happily collecting blackmail material.


	36. 36

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	37. 37

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	38. 38

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	39. 39

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	40. 40

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	41. 41

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	42. 42

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	43. 43

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	44. 44

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	45. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is like a butterfly.  
> (Cas/Babs)

              Cas leaned forward, examining the contents of the case closely. "What are these called again?" She asked curiously, following one of the creatures with her eyes, her finger following her gaze and sliding across the cool glass.

              Barbara stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms around the slim brunette's waist. "Butterflies," she said simply, resting her chin against Cas's shoulder and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

              "Butterflies," Cas tried the word in her mouth, considering it briefly. "I never knew the name."

              "Now you do."

              The dark-haired beauty turned to meet endearing green eyes. "Yes." She smiled softly. "Why are they here?"

              "For you," Babs answered simply, kissing Cas's collarbone. "Because you like them."

              Cassandra smiled, turning back to the glass box and leaning against her girlfriend. "I do," she nodded. "Do you know why?"

              "Why?" Babs put on an inquisitive tone, although this was common knowledge to her.

              "I like them," Cas continued, "because they are truly free. They go where they wish, do as they please, with no father to hurt or restrain them." She paused. "No one tells the butterflies how to live. They are simply allowed to be."

              "No one tells you how to live either, Cas," Barbara reminded her gently. "Not anymore. Now you're free."

              Cas nodded. "Not anymore. Maybe I _am_ a butterfly."


	46. 46

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	47. 47

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	48. 48

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	49. 49

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	50. 50

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	51. 51

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	52. 52

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	53. 53

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	54. 54

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	55. 55

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	56. 56

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	57. 57

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	58. 58

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	59. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each member of her family can be associated with a color - so Steph does.  
> Group & mild Steph/Tim

              Tim is red, like a stoplight or a cherry, or the sweet flush on his cheeks when she teases him. Red like the fire that drives him, or the passion in his kiss.

              Kara Zor-El has to be pink, like bubblegum or strawberry smoothies, or the nail polish she wore for weeks after their sleepover. Pink like girlishness and laughter, and the soft sweater she gave Steph as a birthday gift.

              Babs is orange like a tigerlily - her favorite flower. Orange like the tint of her hair in the sun, or the pumpkin they carved together last fall. Orange like a phoenix's flame as it rises from the ashes.

              Dick is without a doubt yellow. Steph never considered otherwise. Yellow like the sun, like the lining of his Robin cape. Yellow like optimism, kindness, and friendship.

              Jason will always be green for her. Like mint - sharp and cool. Green like grass in the spring, or the dress she wore on his first birthday back. Green, for new life. For rebirth, and second chances.

              Cas is a pale blue, almost white. Like an ice flow. Blunt and solid, but fragile. The blue of robins' eggs, or the cake frosting Steph smeared on her cheek at her surprise birthday party.

              Clark's blue is darker; more navy, like his eyes or the suit Bruce bought him for formal events. Blue like deep, still water, or the sky at twilight.

              Steph thinks she must be purple. Like her Batsuit, or the squishy pillows on her bed. She's soft, and loving. Comforting. Purple like the bear Tim gave her on Valentine's Day.

              Kon-El is definitely brown. Brown like coffee with cream, or a chocolate bar. Warm. Brown like damp earth, like firmness and stability. Brown like the fluffy blanket Alfred keeps on the sitting room couch.

              Alfred is most certainly bronze. Bronze is lasting, resilient, and timeless. Bronze is tradition, knowledge, and honor. Bronze is polishing keepsakes not yet broken by a house of teens, and still having a kind heart and advice to offer.

              Damian can only be light gray. Like the hoodie he constantly hides in, or the fur of his favorite kitten - Trixie. Gray like a little storm cloud turning its way back to calm. Gray like a silver lining.

              Bruce had only ever been black. The black of his hair, the black of the Batsuit. Black like night, like ink, like mystery and shadow and more possibilities than Steph cares to imagine. Black is constant; familiar. Darkness that is somehow soothing in its absolution.

              Steph likes to remind herself of these things often. It reminds her why she loves each of them, and how unique and wonderful they are. Each one of them holds a piece of her heart. They're like a rainbow - all part of something big and beautiful and hard to contain. Each of them is wonderful alone, but the full picture is better. They're best together.

              Best as a family.


	60. 60

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	61. 61

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	62. Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian learns that words can be weapons, too.  
> mild Steph/Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Anorexia

             Steph pushed her salad around on her plate, eating a tomato before resuming the motion. Her stomach grumbled unhappily, but she ignored it. That had been difficult at first, but now it was easier to smother her hunger.

             "Steph, you okay?" Babs called out to her from across the table, pulling her to attention. “You've barely touched your food.”

             "Yeah," she replied automatically, forcing a smile with the lie. "Just a little tired."

             "Maybe if you lost some weight, you wouldn't be so tired from carrying it all," Damian snarked haughtily, smirking at her.

             "Damian!" Barbara reprimanded, looking scandalized.

             The blonde glared at him, slamming down her fork. "I'm not really hungry, so I’m going to bed."

             But she wasn't tired either. So instead of sleeping, Steph went to her room to work out. She changed into a sports bra and shorts, scowling at the mirror. _Stupid Damian._

             She had lost _twelve pounds_ in the past three weeks! Wasn't that enough for him? She took a hard look at her body, pinching a roll of fat near her hip. Twelve pounds, and she was still _fat_.

             Scowling, the blonde got on the floor and did twenty sit-ups, twenty push-ups, and finished with twenty core twists. Reaching for a water-bottle, she took a long sip before repeating the exercises.

             She pushed herself harder. This was ridiculous; she should have lost more weight by now. Pushing herself up from the floor after the fourth repetition, her head swam. Black spots swirled across her vision with each pulse of the heavy, pounding headache behind her eyes.

             "Oh god," Steph gasped, as the room began to spin. She staggered forward, chest tightening with fear. Door. She needed to open the door.

             The vicious throb in her head made her teeth clench and threw her off balance. Spinning, she reached blindly for the door handle, managing to catch and twist the knob to open it. She felt a small thrill of victory, but then her exhausted body quit on her. Steph started to black out as the floor rushed up to meet her.

\--

             The passing of time was nothing and everything as Steph drifted in darkness, and every so often she caught snippets of sound, with what seemed like shadowy silhouettes.

_"She hasn't been eating right."_

_"She hasn't been eating_ at all _."_

             Stephanie turned. _Dick? Babs?_ Darkness.

 _"She's been asleep for three days. Make her wake up, Tim. You must know_ something _."_

_"It's a coma Jason. She might never wake up."_

             Oh fuck, _Jason?!_

             A rough, warm pressure enfolded her hand, and Steph knew the big softie was holding her hand.

             Some time passed, though she couldn't tell how much.

 _"I'm so, so sorry, Stephanie...."_ A small, scared whisper brushed her ear, and she felt a gentle press of lips to her brow.

\--

             Steady beeping and a heavy, comfortable warmth woke Steph from her shadowy sleep.

             "Huh?" Her own voice, hoarse and raw, surprised her. She coughed to clear her throat and glanced around. She was still in her room, though the lights were dimmed a bit and her bed had been made neatly and crisply, no doubt courtesy of Alfred. Two or three portable machines had been moved into her room, and wires ran from each of them to hook to her. The IV in her hand felt stiff, skin pulled taut. The warmth puzzled her, as it was only on one side. Looking toward the source, Stephanie blinked.

             Damian was curled against her side, one arm looped over her waist with his cheek pressed against her breast. The teen smiled fondly, running her fingers through his hair gently; Damian was so sweet when he was sleeping. So innocent.

             Then she remembered she was mad at him, and tugged hard on his hair.

             The younger teen woke with a start, eyes darting wildly before he settled. "Steph." He sounded relieved.

             "Damian." Her voice was rough from disuse.

             Their eyes narrowed at the same time, and his gaze hardened. "You idiot!" he berated her. "You were _starving yourself_! You could have _died_!"

             "Nice sentiment, asshole!" She glared at him. "Did you forget that _you_ constantly remind me how fat I am?"

             "I _lied_ , dumbass!" Damian snapped, cheeks tinting pink as he shifted his gaze angrily. "I never thought you were fat."

             "Bullshit," Steph spat, also looking away.

             "Well forgive me, for being a dumb teenager for once!" He scowled, pink staining darker on his cheeks. "It was the only way to keep you from noticing."

             "Noticing what?"

             Damian met her eyes. "I like you, okay?" His glance shifted restlessly around the room.

             Stephanie just blinked in surprise for a moment. "Oh," she finally choked out, then she frowned. "Funny form of affection, moron."

             "Yes," Damian agreed. "I was very clearly in the wrong, I see that now."

             Steph scoffed. "Of all the times to be a dumb teenager, you chose _this one_??"

             He refused to meet her eyes. "I...yes."

             She smiled begrudgingly, amused by the uncharacteristic shyness. "I guess we finally found something you admit to being bad at."


	63. 63

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	64. 64

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	65. 65

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	66. 66

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	67. 67

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	68. 68

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	69. Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never realize what you have until you lose it.  
> (Clark/Bruce) (former Clark/Lois)

              She watches them float across the floor, all smiles and grace, and Clark looks stunning in that fitted gray suit. She wonders when Clark learned to move that flawlessly, as though the world belongs to him and needs to know it. He used to be so awkward, a bumbling yet adorable man. Now he's got Bruce at his side, draped affectionately across his arm, looking charming and charmed all at once. She wonders at how Bruce Wayne only shows such raw emotion around Clark, and they both look so happy.

              She sighs, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger, trying to look anywhere but at the gorgeous couple. Of course she's happy for them, she wants Clark to be happy, even if it's with Bruce and not her. And she was pleasantly surprised to receive the invitation, even if it stung at first. But now she's feeling empty and bitter, as if she was cheated from something.

              She watches Clark turn his new husband into his arms and around the floor, holding his waist as music plays. She watches their first dance, and remembers a time when she stood where Bruce is standing now. Later she will cry, and later still she will let go, but right now, she sits angry and resentful. Not at Clark, who she believes could never hurt someone knowingly, or even at Bruce, who she could plausibly blame for this. She is angry at herself, the person she knows is truly to blame for letting him go, and the fact that she cannot turn back the clock.


	70. 70

**This chapter is currently unwritten and will be added at a later date. Please see Chapter 101 for a list of Themes.**


	71. #71 Pistachio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a nut caught between two shells.  
> (Tim/Jason/Dick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Mildly graphic sex; Threesome

Tim is kneeling in front of him, looking up at him seductively, tongue poking between his lips like it always does when he's trying to focus. Dick is behind him, arms looped around his waist as his chest presses against Jason's back. He slides his hands down Jason's abdomen, cupping his groin and pulling him back against the elder's _very_ prominent erection.  
  
Jason moans softly as Dick's hands unbutton his jeans and Tim's hands drag them down, denim sliding against tan skin as smooth fingers tickle his thighs.  
  
"Mm, Commando," Tim notes appreciatively, and Jason blushes relfexively, stepping out of his discarded pants. He sighs contently as Dick rubs his hipbones, and jerks a little in surprise as Tim swallows his cock.  
  
"Fuck," he growls, head falling back onto Dick's firm shoulder, and the elder man licks the shell of his ear.  
  
"Patience, Jaybird," he murmurs, and Jason knows the asshole is probably smiling. "We'll get to that part soon enough." Jason shudders with pleasure as Tim bobs on his aching cock, while Dick sinks his teeth gently into Jason's neck.  
  
"Ah!" The man whimpers, biting his lip, and Jason can feel himself tensing. Then Tim begins to deepthroat him, and it takes all of about twenty seconds of their combined actions, sucking his throat and swallowing around his cock, before Jason loses it. "Tim!" He moans, coming hard down the teen's throat. The meticulous boy swallows, licking his lips and Jason's cock carefully and methodically to make sure there is no mess, before rising from his knees. He smiles deviously, running soft hands across Jason's chest, and licks gently at an exposed nipple.  
  
The middle Robin groans, losing himself in these feelings, and - _oh shit_ \- whimpers as he begins to harden again.  
  
"Looks like Jay's ready for more, Timmy." Dick is smirking, this time Jason can _hear_ it. Tim grins in a way that seems almost feral, gripping Jason's chin and crushing their lips together violently. It's all teeth and tongue and hot, delicious pressure. Jason can taste himself in the younger man's mouth and moans. And then he's ripped away, Dick spinning around him to press his back to the wall. The first Robin growls, rubbing a knee between Jason's legs and nipping hungrily at his throat.  
  
Jason groans, eyes dropping shut as Dick teases him. He wonders briefly how this came about, considering Ivy's lust pollen before dismissing the thought - they were too controlled for it to be that. But they were both so good, so honorable and perfect, Batman's Golden Boys. And he was the broken one, traumatized and corrupted and dark, the rejected plaything of a psychopath. The family's black sheep that liked to play Robin Hood.  
  
He cries out sharply, pulled from his chain of thought as Dick grips his erection, jerking him roughly. He can feel hands on his ass, rubbing and exploring, and he realizes Tim must be kneeling behind him. While Dirk jerks him off, Jason dissolves into a puddle of sensitive flesh. Tim's hands knead his skin, and then fingers are probing around his entrance.  
  
"Wait," Jason interrupts, confused, but he's ignored.  
  
"No." Tim answers, pushing a slick finger into the older man, and Jason yelps.  
  
"Fuck!" He squirms, unable to decide if he wants to buck forward into Dick's palm, or push back onto Tim's fingers.  
  
He whimpers pitifully, and they decide for him. Tim pulls his hands away, leaving Jason feeling oddly disappointed, and Dick gathers the other man into his arms, tossing him on the bed. Together they crawl over him, Tim straddling his waist and rubbing against his cock, and Dick curling into his side to attack his neck and chest, and Jason wonders when exactly this started. Wonders when two of the most uptight and admirable men he knew decided to break out of their shells to join him in his darkness. _Him_ , of all people. The family's first loose canon.  
  
But he resolves to question it later, because Tim is sliding down on his cock and Dick is leaving a trail of hickeys down his neck, and it's impossible to think when they're touching him. As long as this is the end result, Jason's not sure he cares why.


	72. #79 Waterballoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys divide and conquer.  
> (Tim/Kon) (Dick/Wally)

Dick grabbed the back of Tim's shirt, pulling him out of the path of Kon's projectile. The balloon hit a tree and imploded, spraying red paint everywhere.  
  
"Whose idea was it to use _paint_ , anyway?" Tim grumbled as his boyfriend swore across the field. Wally grinned.  
  
"You kiss Daddy Supes with that mouth, Kon? Relax, I've got this!" He chuckled and snatched up a balloon from their stockpile, zipping over and slapping it against Tim's back. "See?"  
  
He grinned triumphantly, but his red hair became more red as Dick smashed two balloons over his head. "Powers are cheating, Wally," he sing-songed.  
  
"Diiick!" The speedster whined, turning around and pouting, but the brunette simply laughed maniacally and kissed him hard before dashing away. Wally blinked, a dopey expression on his face, and Tim and Kon took advantage, smacking him with two balloons each. "Hey!" He yelped. "Not fair!"  
  
They cackled, high fiving, and Wally sulked. Dick grinned.  
  
"New game!" He declared, using his 'leader voice'. "Gang up on Wally!"  
  
"Noooo!" The ginger wailed, turning to run, but his boyfriend pounced, landing on his back and taking the taller boy to the ground.  
  
"Get him!" Dick declared, grinning, and Wally squirmed to no avail as buckets of waterballoons filled with red paint were dumped upon him.


	73. Balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds innocence in his "brother", despite his broken past.  
> Dick & Damian (AU)

              Damian watched the balloon cart, and Dick watched the six year old. The skinny boy stood motionless, eyes narrowed, frowning slightly. His little fingers clenched and unclenched, as if gripping an invisible string. The twenty year old smiled fondly. He knew Damian would not ask - he was too stubborn and proud for that. He would only gaze longingly at the latex orbs.

              Casually, Dick rose from the bench they were lounging on, extending a hand to his little brother. Damian stared warily at the open palm, cautiously reaching up a slightly-pudgy hand to grab Dick's fingers. Dick smiled, leading him across the path and pointing at the cart.

              "Which one do you want?"

              The child's eyes lit up for a moment before settling quickly back into a measured mask. "Green," he declared simply, pointing at the specific green balloon. Dick nodded gravely, winking at the attendant as he paid and accepted the string.

              "Here," he dropped to one knee, tying the string securely around Damian's tiny wrist. "So you don't lose it."

              "I won't," Damian retorted, almost indignantly, but allowed the action. A small smile played across the young boy's face as he looked up at his new treasure, and Dick felt a surge of warmth in his chest.

              "I know," he readily agreed, "but the wind could grab it."

              The child seemed to accept this reasoning, nodding authoritatively. They continued their day, walking a bit longer in the park before grabbing ice cream on the way home. Dick watched Damian snooze in his booster seat during the drive, mint ice cream smeared across his cheek and chin, balloon still bobbing against the ceiling, and smiled sadly.

              He was making amazing progress, but it was still awful to remember the circumstances he was born into. Taken from his mother at birth and raised by an abusive grandfather.... Dick gripped the wheel hard, until his knuckles turned white. Maybe there was a chance that could all fade away. Maybe with enough balloons and ice cream and love, Damian could be happy, could learn to be a _child_ rather than a possession.

              Lifting the dozing boy from the car to carry him into the house, Dick's heart melted as Damian snuggled sleepily into his big brother's neck. He really hoped they could help him heal, and finally give him a loving home. The balloon would just be the start.


	74. Theme List

**100 Prompts Bat Family Challenge**

**1\. Purple**

2\. Roses

**3\. Waffles**

**4\. Laughter**

5\. Blonde

6\. Magic

**7\. Wicked**

8\. Sunrise

9\. Fast

**10\. Hope**

11\. Blood

**12\. Chocolate**

13\. Corn

14\. Sunset

15\. Fireworks

16\. Orgy

17\. Handcuffs

18\. Goldfish

19\. Twizzlers

20\. Pixie Stix

21\. Collars/Whips

**22\. Stars**

23\. Razor

24\. Gum

25\. Eggs

26\. The Belt

27\. Closets

28\. Glasses

29\. Whipped Cream

30\. Tongue Piercing

**31\. Snake**

32\. Lamp

33\. Book

34\. Skulls

**35\. Pants**

36\. Snakebites

37\. Bra

38\. Shoes

39\. Crayons

40\. Chinese Finger-Trap

41\. Fortune Cookies

42\. Soda

43\. Nail Polish

44\. Paperclips

**45\. Butterflies**

46\. Bracelets

47\. Superman

48\. Soft

49\. Cast

50\. Sharp Cheddar

51\. Wine

52\. Twilight

53\. Shooting

54\. Cookies

55\. Halloween

56\. Christmas

57\. 'Sxting'

58\. Orange

**59\. Rainbow**

60\. Shadows

61.Paperback

**62\. Salad**

63\. Bowtie

64\. New Year's

65\. Gray

66\. Scarf

67\. Valentine's Day

68\. Shoelaces

**69\. Clock**

70\. Kite

**71\. Pistachio**

72\. Smile

73\. Apple Pie

**74\. Balloon**

75\. Treehouse

76\. Ice Cream

77\. Keys

78\. Poems

**79\. Waterballoons**

80\. Tattoo

81\. Checkers

82\. Bananas

83\. Strawberry Shortcake

84\. Horror Movies

85\. Cuddle

86\. Flag

87\. Popcorn

88\. Scrabble

89\. Dialouge

90\. Phoenix

91\. Cup

92\. Dodgeball

93\. Time

94\. Verncular (Vocabulary)

95\. Shiny

96\. Batman

97\. Solitaire

98\. Autumn

99\. Happiness

100\. Change

 

 


End file.
